Who would you see? A Malec Fanfic
by Broken Queen
Summary: Since in The Mortal Instrument's universe things are never easy, Jonathan Christopher comes up with a plan: a new race of demons that show themselves to you as the person you love most. Knowing that, the question is: Who would Alec and Magnus see?
1. Chapter 1

*Advice*: I'm not pretty good about writing fanfics and I really don't have a large experience about writing them, but I was inspired and with many City Of Glass/Malec feels so I decided to write this. So, here it is. I expect you'll hopefully have a good time reading this.

All the rights go to the amazing Cassandra Clare.

Words count: 630.

The sun was setting, – Alec observed from the large and old window – and, he realized with surprise, it felt more brighter today than in the other days. He kept there, frozen, admiring that beautiful spectacle. Then suddenly, he started to wonder why he has never seen this before. He had stayed there for many sunsets with Magnus he couldn't even count, and yet, he has never seen that sun burning so bright. Thinking of Magnus made Alec feel that pain crushing his heart. He has felt that pain so many times since they broke up that he was almost used to it. There he was, in Brooklyn, again; In that neighborhood that always brought many memories for him. He could see Magnus' loft; it seemed just like it always did. Painfully, Alec remembered the first time he has been there: Magnus' party. That one party in which he has seen, for the first time in his whole life, someone – not from his family - look at him, and even blink at him. That someone was Magnus, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The same man who saved him from the demon poison; The same man who kissed him so softly when he asked him to a date.

Alec sighed. Magnus has never been an easy part of him, but however, he still was. A part that made him bleed inside, that made him regret, that one part that crushed his heart every time he thought about him. He started to look for Magnus' loft again. The pain he felt was really big, but he needed it. He didn't even know why, but he did.

Since they broke up, they have met 2 or 3 times; In fact, there were events where both of them were, but only Alec had seen Magnus – he thought – but Magnus hadn't seen him. And Alec looked him for a long, long time, but Magnus really didn't want to see him, he realized. In that moment, the last hope Alec was holding on to was burned, crushed. It was really over, Alec thought, again, reliving that moments in his mind, which made him spill a tear.

He felt a hand touch his back, it was a female one. Isabelle, he thought. She looked at him, and the mix of irritation and confusion in her face turned into a lot of pity. She knew her brother better than anyone, and she could see he was still torturing himself with those memories.

-Alec, – she said, a motherly tone in her voice, which was a little bit ironic, since Alec was older than her – wasn't the many days you've been in bed whining enough? It wasn't your fault. – she said and then seemed to realize what she'd said – Well, maybe it was, but if Magnus wasn't so proud he wouldn't keep hurting you. But relationships are what they are; You have to move on – she cleaned the tear on his face – and the first step to this is for you to joy our meeting.

Then, as if for the first time, Alec realized why they were on that rented loft: There were Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn discussing about the new plan Jonathan had.

-Of course –said Alec, trying to recover and remove Magnus from his thoughts – I'll join you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, thank you so much for the views, I can't even believe you actually read it! If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me, I'd love to see what you're thinking. Here's my tumblr link: ask . Send me question and anything you want if you want to, ok? So, here's the second chapter of 'Who would you see?'. I don't own anything and all the rights go to our TMI queen, Cassandra Claire._

Words count: 939.

-Great! – said Isabelle, and placed a chair beside her chair – Alec's FINALLY here, guys!

Clary and Luke laughed. Jace and Jocelyn were too concerned to think about that.

-Fine – said Jace – So, since you're not on the top of what's happening because of your ex-boyfriend warlock who doesn't care about you anymore – Clary patted his shoulder, as a sign of disapproval. Jace quickly looked at her and then started to talk again – Here's the news: the subject of which all downworlders are talking about is that Jonathan has, somehow, created or discovered a new race of demons and they're spreading fast in New York and in the rest of the World as well.

-Fine – Alec said – a new race of demons. So what? They're demons. Our mission is eliminating them. We'll hunt them and export them to their original dimension. What's new about that?

-Alec, those demons aren't as the other ones, – Jocelyn said as a real leader, Alec thought, fighting for her folk - they're different. The downworlders said that no one truly knows what their form is, because when they show to you, they come in the image of the people you love most in the world, you know? That's how you see them.

-Who told you about the downworlders? – Asked Alec, hoping that could be Magnus, even after he said he wouldn't help the Shadowhunters anymore.

-It was Simon, not your ex-boyfriend warlock – said Jace with a tedious look on his face – I've told you he's not helping us anymore. You just refuse to believe that.

-I just thought…

-You thought what, huh? That he would happily come back for you, help us to win the war and then smile at you and say that everything was going to be all right? Guess what: that's not going to happen! You broke up, and he's probably now kissing someone else. Someone that, by the way, we can't even know of what species is, because your beloved warlock make out with EVERYONE! – Jace screamed the last word, which hit Alec as acid eating his skin.

Alec lowered his head and closed his eyes, not being able to answer. Deep down he knew, even with that unnecessary aggression Jace used, that him was right.

-Enough, Jace. You shut up right now, ok? Alec, I'm sorry about this, but right now we don't have enough time to talk about it. The truth is: Jonathan has a very good plan, and I risk to say he's using the rune I created to show everyone the people they loved most in myself (check here: post/57127237559/and-i-know-that-in-the-most-unexp ected-moment-you), but he might be using that rune in demons, although I've no idea how he could apply that runes in demons. Maybe they're half human as him; and that, - she said, still looking at Alec – is a cruel and coward way to kill shadowhunters, and everyone else he wants to kill. We have to stop him.

Alec didn't say anything. He could feel the guilty look Jace was giving to him; it was always like that with Jace, and he knew that behind that pose he had was a man who cared. Actually, them all knew that. But he couldn't raise his head, he was still processing what Jace told him; He listened what Clary said, but his whole attention wasn't focused on that.

-I've heard that Jonathan wants to eliminate the "aberrations" first, as a test. – said Luke, speaking for the first time since Alec sat there.

-Where did you hear that? – Jocelyn, with suspicion in her voice, asked.

-I'm a werewolf, – Luke said – I hear things. I'm a downworlder too, don't forget it.

-Okay – said Jace – Can we focus on what matter? What are we going to do about it? We all know Jonathan is…

-Alec – said Isabelle, interrupting Jace like Clary did. That made him wheeze – You're not fine. And don't try to tell me you are because I know you're not. Jace – she looked at him, who was rolling his eyes up – I'm thinking about kill you when we get home; just know that. – And smiled. Alec opened a little smile too. – Here's the thing: go out and take a deep breath and when you feel better you come back. I think we'll be able to talk about this without you. – She blinked at him.

Alec knew that wasn't good to disobey an order that came from Isabelle, and he really didn't want to deny it, so he rose from his chair and left the loft.

He still could hear Jace screaming, very stressed, he realized, because he used the word _please._

-Now, for the third time, will we _please_ talk about our problem? Or is there another woman willing to interrupt me?

Seeing how Jace was irritated, neither Clary, Isabelle nor Jocelyn said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi sweeties, I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but as a reward, I'll post the fourth chapter in a few hours. I hope you have fun reading it, and please, message me on my tumblr (broken-queen) if you have any suggestions or something else. :) Enjoy, and always remember: I don't own anything but the writing. This perfect characters belong to our queen Cassandra Clare._

_Words count: 304._

Alec took a deep breath. He wasn't wrong, that day WAS brighter than usual. The sunset has passed and yet everything was clear as if it still was afternoon. He thought what'd be the reason for that. He couldn't help looking to Magnus' loft one more time. The curtains were closed, which meant that he was either sleeping or, as Jace said, making out with someone who he couldn't even know of what species is.

Just that thought burned his head again. What Jace said, every word, was true. He wouldn't come out from the nowhere and say that everything was going to be all right; they broke up and it was finally the time for him to accept that. He raised his head, looked at the sky and decided: he wouldn't be in that relationship alone anymore. If Magnus didn't want to be with him he wouldn't keep begging for his love. He would move on, or at least try to.

He looked down again, and blinked one, two, three times. Everything he was thinking about just went out as he looked to the tall man who stayed in front of him: he wore a purple overcoat, black leather pants and a white blouse full of tacks. His hair was impeccable as always, his cat eyes looking straight into Alec's. **Magnus Bane**.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, as I promised, here's the chapter 4, in which Alec and Magnus finally talk! This one isn't long too, but I have other ready here and I'll post then soon. Any requests or suggestions can be sent to me on my tumblr page (broken-queen . tumblr ask, without spaces.). Have fun and never forget that I don't own anything and that these babes belong to Cassie Clare, our queen._

Words count: 355.

-Magnus – Alec said – I… I didn't know you-you were home.

-Yeah, I've seen you here and decided to talk to you. – Magnus said, gracefully. – What are you doing here, in Brooklyn?

-It's nothing important. - Alec looked to Magnus' face and took courage to ask what he'd always wanted to know - Magnus – he whispered, since they were very close to each other – can I ask you a something?

-Of course you can – Magnus stroked Alec's hair – You can do everything you want.

The feeling of Magnus' touch made Alec open a little smile that quickly turned into sadness in his face.

-Okay then. Why didn't you see me, Magnus? I looked at you for so long when we were at the same meetings, and you never looked me back. Why?

-You think I didn't. But the truth is: _I've always watched you_.

Those words made Alec feel as if his heart were out of his mouth.

-I've always watched you too. – Alec said, and Magnus pulled him into a hug.

-I know. – he said, and then pulled a dagger from his belt and directed it into Alec's back, targeting his heart. – I know you have.

Alec was so involved by that situation, by Magnus, after all this time, hugging him again that he didn't notice what Magnus was about to do, kill him in the back. All he cared about was that feeling, the sensation of being undeniably in love, and being corresponded. He laid his head on Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes, having no idea that death was near, as close as their faces were.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi cuties, here I am again. :) I want to thank you for the views and say that you're all wonderful stars that illuminate my sky. Here's the chapter 5 of my Malec fic. I know it isn't a very big one, but the reason for that is that I wrote them some days ago. The next ones will be bigger, ok? You guys have my word. All the rights go to our queen Cassie Clare, and I don't own anything but the writing._

Words count: 370.

Magnus was in his loft, spying Alec from a little, almost imperceptible slit in his window, just like a teenager doing those weird things because of love. Chairman Meow was in the couch, and Magnus could really think that he was judging him for that shameful act.

He wore simply clothes, - a gray t-shirt and green pants, no glitter - which really wasn't his mark, and saw Alec looking for his loft from a window, with a sad look that, although he didn't want to admit, badly hurt him. Then, Alec got out and he analyzed him with accuracy: the shadowhunter wore his typical look: black pants and a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt; it looked like he was going to the combat now.

Then, suddenly another Alec appeared from the shadows. _What? Another Alec? Did he accidentally drink one of his potions?_

He rubbed his eyes and realized that he wasn't crazy: there were two Alecs, and the second one was really well-dressed, - he thought - just like he dreamt to dress him a long time ago - with a coloring jacket full of sparks over a pink t-shirt that had - he almost didn't believe, - much glitter in it and tight jeans pants that really showed his attributes. - _Double fun_, he thought and opened a smile.

Magnus kept watching that scene, uncomprehendingly. Alec, he thought, really liked that other Alec – he had seen the way "Alec one" laid his head on Alec two's shoulder. But after that, the second Alec took a dagger from his belt and directed it to Alec.

_What the fuck?_ Magnus thought. _I have to do something_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi loves, first I must say that I'm really happy you're liking this fic. I can't even describe how emotional this makes me. Thank you so much to keep reading it. ;) Here is the long chapter I promised you. It's dedicated to the sweet Izzy I've known some days ago, who is as perfect as our Isabelle Lightwood. Here's what happens:_

_*Don't you ever forget I don't own anything but the writing and that these wonderful characters belong to Cassie Clare._

_Words count: 965._

For Alec it all felt like a whirlwind. In one second he had his head laid on Magnus' shoulder, his eyes closed, and he was feeling in one of the most peaceful moments ever, After that Magnus fell in the street, and as Alec noticed, he'd been hit by something - a dagger, a different dagger. That one had a layer of gloss over it and some symbols that he didn't know what were supposed to mean. And then Magnus was running away. He couldn't even ask if he was okay, he couldn't even understand what was happening. Magnus was going, after everything he'd told him. He watched Magnus go, desperate, and then screamed.

"Magnus! Magnus! Where are you going?" – Magnus looked at him astonished. He was watching Alec running away. _Magnus?_ He couldn't understand. That was Alec running.

Magnus didn't stop, he kept going as if he was being followed.

Alec looked to the asphalt, defeated, and then he realized, for the first time since Magnus ran away, that the person who hit Magnus was still there. He started to freak out, desperation clear in his voice as water.

"What have you done to **MY** Magnus?" - He screamed, losing his usual tranquility, and showing how hurt he was - "You could've killed him!"

Magnus, who was observing Alec, turned around as soon as he heard that phrase. _My_ Magnus? Even with all the mess of that moment, Magnus couldn't stop thinking about what Alec said… "My Magnus". He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and recomposed himself. Then, he turned into Alec's direction.

Alec was still looking for the street, but he felt that that person was staring at him. He looked back and then froze. That wasn't possible. It was his warlock right there, again, and he felt the same feeling as before - His heart started to beating really fast and it looked like he was about to fall off his knees. He saw Magnus' eyes and he knew Magnus had seen his too. The shadowhunter didn't know how to act. It doesn't matter how much training he'd had, no one had ever teached him about feelings. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but the words didn't come out.

Who broke the silence was Magnus. "I've saved your life, Alexander." – He grabbed the dagger of the floor and showed him. – "Just like you saved mine once. He was trying to kill you and I, again, took you out of that mess. Now we're even."

"But… how is that possible?" - He looked at the dagger, surprised - "I was talking to you, and then you come and kill… you? How did you know that he was going to kill me?"

"How that's possible I don't know, but it happened." – He didn't answer how he knew it, Alec noticed.

"So, it's true…"

"What is true?"

"You've really been watching me, haven't you?" - He whispered - Just like Magnus told me.

Magnus blushed; He knew Alec wouldn't believe in an idiot lie, so he thought in an answer that wouldn't let him know that he, in fact, was always watching him.

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I always know what's happening around me. And you know, as you saved me once in Idris, I had to save you too, it's a question of honor."

Alec heard that and went closer to Magnus, although he didn't remember how he managed to move his legs, that seemed to be stuck on the ground.

"Thank you." – he said, with a smile and an uncharacteristic light in his eyes – "For saving me again. And thank you for that time you saved me from drowning in the East River, after I fell from Valentine's ship. Now you've saved me three times."

"You're… welcome." – Magnus breathed and gave the best of him to keep his badass warlock pose and not to hug and kiss his beautiful shadowhunter.

"I think I've thanked you the first time, but anyway…"

In that moment, both looked in each other's eyes and remembered that first meeting. Alec in Magnus' loft, asking him out to a date. That one time when Magnus had given Alec's first kiss. That one time both felt their hearts beating, blood rushing through their veins and love invading them.

"Yeah, you did. – An involuntary smile showed up in Magnus' lips. – "So, what do you think that happened here?"

"Except that you saved my life... again?" - Alec opened a smile again, a large one this time.

"Yeah." - Magnus looked at the street, facing the old buildings of Brooklyn, and looking to the window of the loft where the shadowhunters were, it all to run from Alec's grin that, as he knew, would make him melt. - "What do you think that that thing was?"

"I don't know." - Magnus' attitude made him a little bit uncomfortable. - "I mean, I've seen you, you've seen you too, so that could be a spell…" - He said, and then realized what really happened. – "No. It wasn't a spell."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello sweeties! I know it took some days for me to post this chapter, but here it is. It's the longer one I've ever written, so enjoy it. If you have any idea, tell me. You can use the reviews for that or contact me on my tumblr (broken-queen). I don't own anything but the writing, and this cuties characters belong to Cassie Claire._

_Words count: 1.388._

Magnus thought about how weird that entire situation was. He looked deep into those eyes. It was odd how no matter how hard he tried to fight his feelings, only one second next to Alec could make it all feel like a wasted effort. His heart began to push against his chest, and he knew what that meant.

The most painful words he ever said in his life. "It's over". It was worse than anything he'd felt before, his world falling apart and his heart totally destroyed. Pain hidden behind the wall he created to avoid that kind of feelings. Well, it didn't work that time; With Alec it never has. He'd always wondered why. Alec, with his beautiful blue eyes, was always in the shadows of everyone, always rude, always so hard to be loved, and so inexperienced. But it was him, and somehow he noticed that guy. The moment he smiled at him, saying that they put holy water in the vampire's demonic bikes, he knew he fell for him. And then, when he thought that passion was going to end, it only grew stronger and stronger, and then he was doing things he never would in his right mind. He didn't think twice about heal Luke and Maia and get almost unconscious to make the shadowhunters get into the Valentine's ship.

_"I thought you said you didn't know who Valentine was?" Clary pointed out._

_"I lied," Magnus admitted candidly. "I'm not one of the fey, you know. I'm not required to be truthful. And only a fool would get between Valentine and his revenge."_

The funny thing is that he did go against Valentine. And the person he was in that moment seemed to be gone. In the first time his eyes locked with Alec's – he realized – he would never be the same.

He was in love by a teenager who didn't even loved or wanted him back, except when he needed help. He wanted to kill himself when he noticed that; but not as much as when he broke up with Alec, of course. When they broke up Magnus felt like it didn't worth living anymore, he didn't want to. He started to wonder why he hadn't sleep with anyone since that happened; everybody knows that the best way to get over a heartbroken is to get another love. But still, he couldn't take Alec away from his thoughts.

Damn, his human part was killing him slowly! That part refused to forget Alec; forget how his touch felt like, how his favorite combination of black hair and blue eyes was even better in him; That beautiful shadowhunter seemed to be in his veins, as if he needed him to survive more than he needed anything else.

He could spend a lifetime with Alec. He knew he would love him every second of his life, more and more, and he knew that would never end - at least, not in his heart – and that it didn't matter how many times life separated them, they would always find their way back to each other.

Since the break up, he often thought about consider, as crazy as it seemed, becoming human. But he always avoided that thought; he knew fairy tales didn't exist, and that love always ends, although it takes a part of him with it; But yet - he remember himself – it was Alec; It was the first person in a long time that cared about him, and that made him remember how good – and painful, of course – love could be.

"It wasn't your fault", he said once, when Magnus told his sad history to the shadowhunters. After that the boy said some words, finally, asking Magnus if he'd been at the Uprising. He answered that question, - undeniably curious about that guy – looking straight into his eyes. _Those eyes_, he thought. So blue, so alive, there's a whole world inside of them. They showed the truth behind the brave shadowhunter: a boy who wanted to live, who wanted to love, but that was too afraid to start living and getting hurt, just like he was.

Now Magnus knew that them both protected themselves as they could; Alec tried to be invisible, finding on his adoptive brother the perfect excuse to calm down his heart. And Magnus wanted to keep partying, but deep down he knew that a part of him just used that "I don't belong to anyone" excuse to don't get hurt. He really enjoyed sleeping with one and another people, which for him was comfortable and safe, it was true. But then their ways crossed.

Once he heard a quote that said "Once you can hurt, you can love". Life and its ups and downs have made him forget that. He could be the safest man in Earth until the day they fell in love – and he believed he was – but did it worth? _Is it better living an eternity of loneliness than a few days of love?_ He didn't know what the right answer was. He should've known. But he was sure he never would; Alec. Always Alec.

They didn't plan on any of that to happen, but it has. And as he kept living alone on those days that followed the break up, in any of them the thought of how happy he felt with Alec had left his mind. It was consuming him, he knew it, but he had to be strong; His great weakness was his heart, and he couldn't let that control him. _"If you want to be strong, you can't allow yourself to love"_. He loved Alec, but he loved more his life.

He stopped for a second. _Did he? Was him so sure he wouldn't die to save Alec? _

Of course he would. He'd spent all that time trying to lie to himself, but he hadn't believed it for even a moment.

He no longer could deny the truth. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to go back to what they were, he wanted to feel his boyfriend's head on his chest, he wanted to kiss him and feel in the same time peace and desire invading him; he wanted to be better because of Alec, and if he died because of that it doesn't matter, because it's worth. Alec's worth. Their love's worth.

"Magnus! I'm talking to you, Magnus!"

Magnus went out of his reverie and entered in another one after listening to Alec's voice. How was it possible for someone to be as perfect as Alec was? His face showed a mix of irritation, curiosity and his usual shyness, although there was something else. Life. His face was full of life. It looked like an art work. Every pore, every expression line in contrast to his mouth, his blue eyes and his black hair were certainly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Sorry. What were you talking about?"

"I was saying that I know what attacked me."

After Alec stood quiet for some minutes, Magnus finally said, in disbelief:

"Alexander, dear, when you start to say something people actually expect you to end it, right?"

"Yeah…?" – Alec seemed to be in another planet. Magnus asked himself if Alec was also in a reverie. Now he understood why Alec was so irritated.

"So can you tell me what attacked you?" – Magnus stood in front of Alec and looked deep into his eyes, face-to-face. Alec sparked quickly, looking into the warlock's cat eyes. He felt the impulse to kiss Magnus right there, but he fought it. He turned his face and stepped back, and Magnus did the same.

"It was a demon."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello loves, how are you? I know it took so long for me to publish this chapter, but here it is, and I hope you all can enjoy it. Here things get intense, which is good or not, because in situations like this, people usually get hurt. Anyway, enjoy your reading, and review or subscribe or do whatever you want, Okay? Never forget I don't own anything but the writing, and that these beautiful babies named Alec and Magnus belong to our master queen, Cassie Claire._

_Words count: 1.730._

"What do you mean a demon?" Magnus was oddly nervous, and he couldn't even know why. Thinking about Alec always left him with a hole inside his heart, but in that time it was different. He had the opportunity to fix this, – fix their love –which is something he'd been wanting for so long. And also the blue eyed shadowhunter was standing right in front of him, which forced him to hardly fight the impulse to ignore the world outside, listen to his heart and do what he wanted to, in that minute; But in every second that thought crossed his mind he fought it, because he saw Alec's reaction when he got close to him, - not that it didn't shake him too, it was impossible not to, being so close to the love of his life - and he wouldn't fall in love alone again. But, as he kept reminding himself, Alec saw him, just like him saw the shadowhunter, as the person he loved most. He loved him, he did! – That thought lit up his whole face, but he promptly hid how happy he was - Alec couldn't see it, they broke up, so he couldn't be as sweet as he wanted to with him, he couldn't show all the feelings he still had for him, he couldn't and he wouldn't. But yes, he loved him. Loved, loved. It wasn't Jace or even Isabelle or his mother, it was him the one he'd seen, and the love he felt for him didn't fade away after they broke up. "_Is it only love enough? Will their love be strong enough to break all the obstacles separating them?"_ More questions he didn't know how to answer, more questions that were driving him mad.

"Magnus…" - Alec said, as if he could see all the mess in his head - "It's okay. Yes, it was a demon. It has something to do with Sebastian, I mean, Jonathan. You know, Valentine's son."

"He almost killed you, Alec! You almost died, and you think that it's okay? You think that what happened was something insignificant? Do you realize that if I didn't see that demon he'd successfully complete his job? Can you imagine how would be a war against those demons? Do you know how many of them are already there? Do you have any idea of…" – Magnus couldn't finish the sentence, Alec pulled him into a comforting hug.

He had no idea how he found courage to do it, but he did, and although his mind kept reminding him of how inappropriate that was, he still involved Magnus on his arms, gently touching his back. _"You cannot go around hugging your ex-boyfriend, Alexander Gideon Lightwood"_ - a voice screamed inside his head - _"especially when you know he doesn't like you anymore."_ Alec silenced that voice. All he wanted was enjoy those few seconds when he could feel Magnus breathing hardly, his body so close to Alec's, a family warmth mixed with desire setting up between them; In the end, what should serve to calm them - Alec was also a little nervous - ended up being a reminder of how much both wanted each other.

Magnus finished the unexpected hug. He looked to Alec, and noticed that the beautiful shadowhunter was just like him: speechless. He couldn't blame him. Magnus, who lived for some centuries, didn't know how to act in that moment. He knew he had to think about something, anything that could break that long silence, because one more minute staring at Alec's face could make him literally melt. _Damn,_ Magnus thought, _why are you so beautiful, Alexander Lightwood? _After that thought, some words finally reached his mouth, however stupid the sentence he spoke could be.

"So… Jonathan created a new plan, huh? Does that boy EVER get tired of his desire to destroy Jace and the shadowhunters and everything? I get that Jace's prettier than him, but he's not bad too. I think that we could take him to a beauty salon and, I don't know, cut his hair, and maybe try something new. I think he would look better with a dark hair… And we could take him to a psychologist too, but we also have to make sure he won't kill him. That boy seems to be very problematic to me… What do you think?" Magnus hated himself – _Haircut? Psychologist? Problematic boy? _What the fuck was he saying?

Alec couldn't understand why Magnus was saying those things; it felt like he was losing his mind. He decided it was best not to ask anything, but he waited some seconds before answer the weird question Magnus asked him, hoping that he could recover his mind in that short period of time.

"Well, do you know what I think? I think that Sebastian won't get better after visiting a psychologist and I truly hope you think that too" – He looked at Magnus, who agreed, embarrassed because of that bizarre moment he had played. "And, despite your fashion opinions about him, he's a monster and he does have a great plan; as you said, if it wasn't you I wouldn't be here anymore." – He had the impression that his last words somehow hurt the warlock, but he just could be wrong, so he continued his sentence. "Anyway, that's the reason why we – me, Simon, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Jocelyn and Luke - are here: we're thinking of a solution for that problem, but unfortunately I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation."

"Why not?" Magnus seemed to be himself again - Alec thought, relieved.

_Because I was torturing myself looking for your window and thinking about how badly I wanted us to be together again; about how much I still do._ – Alec thought, but the words that came out of his mouth weren't these. "I was doing something else."

"Huh… I get it, you were doing something else." _I saw you looking for my window, Alexander. You're still a stupid nephilim, and I still love you like no one else in the world would ever love you._

"Yeah, I was. But my point is: we have a big problem; Sebastian can destroy the world if we don't stop him… We have to be smarter than him, and as soon as we find out how to take him down, we'll have to spread the information quickly, and that's where you enter." Before Magnus could ask why, Alec kept speaking. "We have up there Shadowhunters, a Werewolf and a Vampire – You know, as more antisocial as Simon is, I'm sure he'll find a way to communicate to his fellow species whatever we discover. Isabelle contacted her ex-boyfriend from the Seelie Court; his name's Meliorn, I guess; I'd say he's coming soon. So, it has only one species that's missing, the children of Lilith. Would you like to join us, Magnus?" Alec's eyes – Magnus noticed – lit up when he pronounced his name.

Magnus looked at Alec. His perfect blue eyes shining, looking at him, full of hope. He closed his eyes for more time than he should, hopelessly searching for a place where those shining and intense blue eyes didn't look at his. Of course it didn't work. It seemed that those eyes pursued him everywhere. It could be a hallucination but he could swear that he saw through his closed eyelids the light of Alec's eyes decreasing while he kept there, static. Damn, he didn't hate anything in the world more than what he was about to do: hurt Alec. The image of his hope dying, his blue eyes getting dark and full of tears and of him seeming as vulnerable as a child who needed lap was something he have never forgotten and that he knew he never would. It was like this when he broke up with him. Not that he didn't suffer as hell too, but every night before sleep that image of Alec showed up in his mind, making Magnus hate himself a little bit more day after day for doing that to Alec. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath; every nerve of his body begged for him to accept that offer, but still there were some phrases playing in his head, in a louder sound than his whole body screaming along…

"_If you want to be strong, you can't allow yourself to love"_

"-But I do love him!"

"_Then you have to want what's best for him; you know he won't live forever, you know someday he'll die and you can't do anything to stop it."_

"_Don't you think that he deserves to love someone for his whole life? Someone who'll love him and die with him? Don't you think he deserves to have his __**"love till death do us part"**__?"_

"_Don't you think he deserves to love someone who's __**essentially the same**__ as him; a shadowhunter, __**someone who can die**__?"_

"_Don't you love him enough to want his happiness above your love?"_

"_Maybe it's best to let him go now; He won't life forever."_

Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. In this turn he was the one who needed lap. He wanted to cry; cry on Alec's shoulder and convince himself that everything would be fine.

"_**Don't you love him enough to want his happiness above your love?"**_

But it wouldn't. He held the crying and brutally said those few words:

"I need to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi cuties, I'm so sorry I haven't been posting so much in the past days, but I promise you that it will change, and I mean it. Anything you want to tell about it, tips, opinions, don't be ashamed to, I'd love to read what you're thinking about it. I don't own anything but the writing; Magnus and Alec belong to Cassie Clare._

**Special request: read it listening to "Take a look at me now", by Mariah Carey, please. :)** ( youtube watch?v=bZbWc1dc9ZY) _Just take the spaces away, and there's the music link._

_Words count: 1.300._

After he said those words the thing he was most afraid of happened. Alec faced the floor, and his eyes turned dark instantly. He felt a lump forming in his throat – _It sucks to love someone_, he thought, but what happened next he could never predict. Suddenly, the darkness in the shadowhunter's eyes got lost somewhere. He crossed his arms and lowered his head to look into Alec, and in a matter of seconds the blue-eyed boy was looking right into his eyes. Magnus couldn't avoid a blink of surprise. He hastened to cut the climate of desire that has developed between them.

"I have some things to do at my home, you know? Busy day, busy life. That's the consequence of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not that I don't love that, but sometimes, in fact, I don't. People always need me… I have to heal them, do magic stuff, spells, and everything else. If it wasn't for Chairman Meow, I think I'd be crazy… But what can I do, right? Duty calls and I have to…" Alec was tired of all that talk, so he unexpectedly interrupted Magnus's speech about being so fabulous and ordered and the pros and cons of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Who would you see?"

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Magnus stuttered. Alec felt so sure of himself, so confident, he could feel the truth in his voice.

"Who would you see? If one of those demons appeared in front of you… who would you see?"

Magnus's heart started beating rapidly. And after that he realized that Alec was standing next to him with his eyes connected with Magnus's. _He couldn't give in, he couldn't_. Still, he pronounced some words – words that didn't come from his mind, but from his heart; words he would never be strong enough to avoid.

"You know who I would see". He saw the light invading Alec's eyes again.

In the time that elapsed – which Magnus couldn't say how much it was: some seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years or an eternity – their eyes kept together, in a kind of symphony, lost in each other, so mixed it wasn't even impossible to distinguish who was who. Bright blue and golden-green, shadowhunter and warlock, angelic and demonic blood there, united - _United forever? _No. At least, not now. Magnus used all his power to get rid of those eyes. Why did he even _say_ it? He _couldn't_ say it! But once the damage was already done, a part of him needed to know, to hear, what Alec had to say.

"What about you? Who would you see?"

"This isn't about who I would see. I've already seen that person, Magnus, and it was you. It's been you. It's been you since the day we met. Since you winked at me, since we kissed in your loft, and I knew I would never be the same. It feels like it was a lifetime ago, but it will always be you."

Something indescribable invaded Magnus. Life, love, passion, joy, happiness, and something else - all together. He closed his eyes, feeling tears about to fall from them. The moment he'd been waiting for so long just happened. "_It's been you."_ "_It's been you."_ All the conflict that throbbed in his mind disappeared in a heartbeat, just that simple, as if Alec could touch his heart and remove that pain that made him suffer for so long.

Alec breathed. He finally said what he intended to for a long time. For the first time in his life he was able to overcome the shame, the shyness and say what he needed to. After all, that was Magnus. If he would ever say what he felt to someone, that person would only be Magnus.

His heart was still beating fast, a sign of nervousness, emotion and expectation, although the last one wasn't how he thought it'd be.

Alec hurried to see Magnus's reaction to what he said, and Magnus hurried to hide it. Alec could see that something wasn't right, so he got closer to Magnus and put his hand on his face.

"Magnus…"

The warlock felt Alec's touch in his face – _he missed that so much – _and that damn tear rolled down his face. Why was it all so hard to him? To choose a side. He just kept always like this, divided. Half of him held his love for Alec, and the other half kept reminding him that no matter how hurt both were, Alec was better without him.

"Alec, I can't." He moved away from the shadowhunter, who seemed to be as broken as he was. "Just go."

Alec looked at Magnus. In this time he didn't want to lock himself in his bedroom and cry, or complain about how he exposed his feelings and Magnus didn't love him back, he just understood that it was over. He didn't understand how it could feel so natural. Maybe it was because he'd said what he meant to, maybe the weight that came out of his back made him grow up as man too, and he was finally ready to get over Magnus. He was completely lost in his thoughts until the moment he remembered that Magnus was still there.

He didn't seem to be fine, and Alec got really worried about him. What he did next was the confirmation that he would _never _get over Magnus. Alec stepped to Magnus, and touched his face again, a touch filled with tenderness, that made the warlock shiver. Alec put his face closer to Magnus's, and memorized every detail of his face: there was still something he needed to do.

"Before you leave there's something I want to say to you, and I want you to know that I mean it."

"Fine," Magnus made a big effort to say that sentence; he was in pain, pain for Alec, pain for everything. "What is it?"

"_Aku cinta kamu_."

Magnus turned around. No, he couldn't look at Alec. And yes, one more second there and he wouldn't be able to hold his tears anymore. He inspired air, and said rudely some few words.

"Well, you finally said it, after all this time, right?" - Although he was trying to be sassy, his voice showed up a bit of sadness. "I thought I'd never hear you say that, Alexander. Now I'm really impressed, congratulations. Does it make you feel better?" He said and, without looking back went to his house, at a rapid pace.

"Yeah, it does." Alec said, seeing Magnus disappearing. He looked at the sky again; it wasn't so bright anymore, the night was coming.

He began to climb up the stairs from the rented loft where they were gathered. Regardless his feelings, he needed to tell everyone what happened to him. Except, of course, for the Magnus's part, which now was an open wound, bleeding constantly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi loves! As I promised to you, here's the 10__th__ chapter. I'm really proud I reached it, because it's really hard for me to keep doing the things I start, and I want you to know that I'm still here for you. __ So, enjoy this chapter, after all, this is for you. Don't forget I don't own anything but the writing, and our cuties belong to Cassie Clare._

Words count: 1.646.

Alec went upstairs, breathing heavily because of exhaustion. He was immersed in his thoughts again. Despite what happened between him and Magnus, this time outside really helped him. He felt better, finally ready to think about their problem. After all, in those few minutes he survived a demon attack, he could hug Magnus and touch his face, and he also said what he was so afraid to, the words "I love you". But of course, "_Aku cinta kamu"_ was way more special. It represented the bond between them, something beyond love; the certainty that Magnus would _always_ love Alec and Alec would _always_ love Magnus –_ forever_ - and he finally said it_. _Not that that changed anything, again.

Alec sighed. He could almost feel good after what he'd done, if it wasn't for the permanent look of Magnus showing over and over in his head. He let out a final air and then he entered the loft.

The blue-eyed shadowhunter could see that Luke and Jace were talking about what'd be the best way to discover new information about the demons; Clary was talking to Simon, something about some things called manga, – he wondered what was that, and suddenly a memory of Max holding one of those comic books showed up in his mind. He mourned in silence – while Jocelyn kept telling Clary what were the rules for her tours with Jace and asking Isabelle to keep an eye on them, for which his sister just nodded; He saw too when Jocelyn smiled at Luke, professedly in love, and he smiled back, with the same passion in his eyes. After that he smiled too, although he felt a huge need of Magnus on that moment – _it was so good to be in love_, he thought.

The first one to see Alec there was Simon. He opened a large smile, receptive.

"Alec! Come here!" He put of one the vacant chair next to his.

The gaze of everyone turned to Alec. No one said anything, but Alec knew what they were thinking. _Why did you stayed for so long outside? Did he see Magnus? Is he finally alright? _Since he didn't want to hear the beginning of the questions and he knew he wouldn't escape from Jace's sarcasm, he's the one who started talking.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Actually, not much..." Jace started to talk and Alec heard, attentive to what Jace was saying, although he had the impression that in that moment he knew more than anyone about those demons. "We were just thinking in a way to destroy them."

"Alec, are you better?" It was Isabelle, truly worried about him.

"I am Izzy, don't worry." He smiled at her sister, who seemed to calm down.

"You just… you just stayed out for so long… I was worried, you know?"

"I know. But I'm fine."

"Fine, then. We can talk later about it." She said, and joined the group formed by Jace, Clary, Luke, Jocelyn and Isabelle. They started talking about the weapons they could use to defeat the demons. Alec sat next to Simon, who put a hand on his shoulder and said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for…" he started and then remembered of Simon's great hearing, he'd always forgotten his vampire skills. "Oh, thank you." Alec smiled with sadness. Simon, after all, turned out to be a great friend that helped him to go through the break up with Magnus.

"I couldn't even see that something was wrong until Magnus came up. You know I didn't want to hear what I heard, don't you?"

"I do. But even so, thank you. For everything." In that time, the smile that Alec opened to Simon wasn't sad, it showed gratitude.

Simon was going to answer, but he couldn't. Jace interrupted him, seeming to be very bored with all that stuff.

"So, Alec, what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wouldn't stay for so long out there for any reason. You think I'm a fool?"

"OF COURSE you're not!" Everything Alec didn't need was Jace curious about his love life. "Nothing happened. I just talked to Magnus."

Clary let out a muffled song that seemed to be a scream. Jace looked triumphant.

"So… does that mean that we'll have a son of Lilith here too? Please, don't tell me you forgot to talk about this with him."

"I didn't forget okay? He just didn't want to come."

Magnus climbed to the second floor of his loft, breathless, and buried his body in his bed. In the same second, tears started to burn down his face. So many tears he couldn't even count. He held his pillow, searching for air; even through a part of him didn't want to breathe. The warlock let out a sound that seemed to be something located between a cry and a complaint, a request for help, a whisper, and a lament.

"_But it will always be you"_. Magnus sank again into tears, feeling something crush his throat or maybe his heart. Now he was compulsively crying, like someone who had his heart-broken for the first time, like someone who had lost everything. He sighed again, in a loud tone, madly trying to stabilize himself. For his surprise, it worked. He kept doing that, pulling and releasing air, until he finally reached his sanity. Not that that made him feel better.

Actually, the awareness of all that had happened felt like a blow to Magnus. The screaming voices, - _"If you want to be strong, you can't allow yourself to love"_ – Alec, - his touch, his light, his eyes – the love that he _felt_ for him, – _"It's been you. It's been you since the day we met." "Aku cinta kamu" - _and everything else – the party, the kiss, the hidden romance, the fearless rune, the war in Alicante, Camille, _hope_, the break up; he saw all those flashes pass in his mind, remembering every single thing he'd felt, and what just happened some minutes ago.

He went to his bathroom, washed his face, looked himself in the mirror, wore his best clothes, put a lot of glitter in his hair and finally, after all that sadness, smiled. He locked his apartment and looked to the shadowhunter's loft and closed his eyes. Alec would be probably mad at him, heartbroken, but Magnus didn't think twice. When he thought about everything that happened he realized that every second of it was worth. After that, he started up the stairs to the shadowhunters' loft.

"Oh… _he just didn't want to come…" _said Jace, grinning. "Why?" The irony completely dominating his voice; Jace was so ironic that Alec wanted to punch him.

"Because he didn't WANT to!" – Jace made Alec angry, as he always did.

"Jace, could you be a decent person just for once, for a change?" It was Clary, who seemed to be angrier than Alec. _Of course_, Alec thought, _that's the reason why Jace had been an idiot in the past few days: problems with Clary… again._

"No" said Jace, and opened a big smile, just to piss Clary. Judging by her expression after his response, it worked. "Tell me, brother, what happened?" He looked around; Jocelyn, Isabelle and Luke were quiet, they certainly knew Jace well enough to distinguish when he was ready to shoot anyone who stands in front of him. "Did my prophecy come true? Was him making out with someone? Or better, was him dating someone? Let's do a round of betting! I think that now he's with another shadowhunter… What about you? We have a varied menu that includes shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves, fairies, and who knows what else, right?"

Alec felt all the self-control he was holding on to disappear. Jace's words made him burn inside, not of pain or sadness – he knew that Magnus wasn't with anyone – but of rage. After everything that he'd been through, he didn't have to listen to Jace's ironic speeches. He tightly held his parabatai and pushed him against the wall. Jace's golden eyes were black, and there were a kind of threat in his look. Alec counted to 10 and calmed down, still holding Jace by the shirt.

He was ready to start the moral lesson. _"What do you think you're doing?"_ he'd say, but when he was going to, the door opened. Alec didn't look at it until Luke pronounced one word.

"Magnus?!"

Alec quickly dropped Jace, and turned around. When his eyes met with Magnus', he felt it all again – love, life, peace, desire. He loved his cat eyes, he thought they were prettiest than his. And the glitter, the clothes, the smile, it all made Alec wish wildly to undress him and take him to his bedroom.

He wasn't sure about how he expected Magnus to react, but in the end, he realized that Magnus seemed to be happy. The warlock looked at him and grinned. Then, he walked to Jace and, magnificent as usual, said, amusedly:

"Now I am offended, Jace Lightwood. How could you think that low of me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, sweeties. How are you doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter and, if you like it, review, favorite. __ This is for you too, just like all the other chapters. I don't own anything but the writing._

Words count: 1.501.

Jace's dark eyes shone as he heard Magnus' sentence. However, any other eye on that room lit more than Alec's. Looking at Magnus's eyes, Alec remembered who Magnus was before their romance. The warlock carried in his eyes the same provocation and mystery as he did when they met. It felt just the same, and Alec got into a kind of flashback. He was amazed, so amazed that he couldn't even see the rage emerging in Jace's eyes. He just aroused from that reverie when his brother's voice reached his ear like a thunderbolt.

"I don't think that low of you, Magnus. Actually, I think even lower. But of course, I spared my brother from all this crap, you know?"

Magnus, for Alec's surprise, didn't show hatred or any other sign of anger, – except by the fact that his eyes with the devil mark got a little dark too – but wisdom, something that gave Alec the feeling that Magnus knew what to do, that it wasn't the first time that he had to go through something like that. The warlock grabbed Jace's chin and looked at him with a sassy smile, which made Jace go mad, Alec knew, but he only watched that scene, still amazed.

"Too bad to you, little shadowhunter." – Magnus didn't know Jace very well, but he knew that call him "little" made him really, really angry, so he did it – "Look, I'm in a very good mood today, so I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. And, by the way, being a jerk won't resolve any problem you and Clary are having, so stop being such an adorable 5 years old kid, okay?"

"Well, if we think about the fact that you have hundreds of years, it's completely understandable that you see me as child. But then…" – Jace created a fake astonished expression, and kept talking – "Oh! You dated another 5 years old child, Alec. I don't know a lot about mundane laws, but you would probably go to jail. They don't allow you to date someone that younger than you." – He whispered, as menacing as Magnus was.

"I'm trying to be patient here, Jace Lightwood, but I think I probably had forgotten what Alec told me once, that you punished yourself when you think you'd done something wrong by hurting the people you love. I'm just impressed I'm that important to you, thank you so much." – He _beautifully_ smiled, Alec thought, and then snapped his fingers making blue sparks get out of them, hitting Jace on his face and leaving him unable to speak.

"So much better this way," said Magnus. "Clary, my dear, I really hope you can resolve your issues soon, because if you don't I'll end up killing him. I even like a bit of sass, but come on, this guy just exaggerates." He grabbed Jace's chin again. The golden-haired boy was really angry but he couldn't say anything. "That's just a proof of my power, it will last only a few minutes, but I suggest you to try to be nicer next time, ok? Now you take him out of here until he recovers." After that, Simon, Jocelyn and Luke hurried to take Jace to another room, cursing him in the way.

Magnus looked at Clary. He was calm and confident. "I'm sorry, Clary. You know I had to do this."

"Don't worry Magnus; if I had that power I'd do that too. Jace knows how to piss me off and everyone else. I don't know what's happening to him…" said the red-headed, sighing.

"No, no love problems now!" Isabelle, honest as usual, stopped Clary's complaints session. The short girl snorted and went to the kitchen. Magnus secretly thanked her. "You came, Magnus, that's great! Alec said you wouldn't..."

"Uh… yeah, I've changed my mind." He secretly glanced at Alec – He expected that Alec wouldn't notice it, but his plan failed when he realized that the shadowhunter was glancing at him too. They both looked to the ground immediately, a clear sign of embarrassment, not that they had to be embarrassed with each other, but they were, just like teenagers.

"Can I ask you why?" Isabelle opened a beautiful and illuminated smile, noting the climate between them. She looked like a princess with her smooth and long black hair and a large smile on her face.

"Alec told me that there weren't here any son of Lilith, so, honoring my species, here I am." A wave of doubt invaded Alec, and he felt really unsure again. Magnus was there only because of that, and not because of him? Any questions he had were clarified by what Isabelle said next.

"And why your eyes still shine so intensely when you say Alec's name?" Magnus quickly blushed; Alec couldn't say he himself didn't.

"I… uh… I-I…"

"Isabelle! We don't ask questions like that! Are you Jace's female version now?" The reason predominated, but Alec still wanted, more than anything, to know what'd be Magnus' response to that question. _He stammered_, Alec thought. _What does that mean?_

"_It means that he still have feelings for you."_

_Does it? _Alec was about to ask Magnus, but he was, again, interrupted. Jace came back from the other room, talking, but apparently calmer than before. Clary ran to him, taking his hand and asking softly.

"Are you okay?" For that, Jace nodded. She sat next to him, as Luke and Jocelyn did too. Isabelle winked at Alec, still smiling. Who broke the silence was Luke.

"So, Jace, do you want to say something to Magnus?" Magnus turned his eyes to Jace in same instant, already smiling.

"Actually, I don't want to, but I have to if I want to spend more time with Clary. So I have no choice but repeat some words as a toy."

"Jace…" Luke looked at him with a reproachful look, just like a father looks to his children when they do something wrong.

"Fine, fine… I'm so sorry Magnus. I was childish and stupid to you for any reason." Magnus opened a big smile, pleased to have heard that. In fact, Alec was pleased too. Valentine taught everything about war, blood and weapons to Jace, but he never actually worried with his "son's" education. _It was funny_, he thought, _Jace learning how to say I'm sorry, thank you and excuse me at 17._

"I forgive you, Jace. I think Alec forgives you too." Alec seemed honored just to be mentioned by Magnus. "Was it so hard? I bet it was!" He laughed. "But you did it, see? You deserve a piece of candy!" He snapped his fingers again – Jace protected himself, frightened. _Jace was afraid? That's too much for me to process_, Alec thought – and a bag of candies showed up in his hand. He took one and gave to Jace. "Here, baby Jace. Good job." Then, he started to laugh incessantly. Everyone in the room laughed too, even Jace giggled in the middle of the animation of the people. Then, he muttered.

"Just for the record, I'll never do it again, even if the salvation of the world depends of it."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about our main theme, the new demons?" It was Simon, talking to everyone, for a change. This made Alec remember of something, and hit his forehead.

"Oh, right, I forgot it! How could I?" Jace looked at him, worried. "Does everyone here see Magnus?" Alec said, and then felt like an idiot. Isabelle and Luke had already said Magnus's name; Isabelle looked at everyone with the same confused look and then answered Alec.

"Yes Alec, we do. Now why are you asking us this pretty weird question?"

"I-I…"

"Alec" - Magnus pronounced, in disbelief – "Don't you think that if I was supposed to kill you I would've done that already? And that everyone would be seeing different people? Honey, just _think_ about it." His tone was ironic, just as Alec wistfully remembered it.

"Yeah, I know, I just…. I don't know…"

"Wait. Did you say _kill_ him?" Jocelyn rose from her chair. "Why?"

"Because what attacked Alec some minutes ago seemed to be me, and Alec thought that I was right now another one of those demons."

"Demons?" Isabelle's demons radar turned on. All the shadowhunter were in their "war position".

"Yes, that new species of demons. We met them." Magnus said, leisurely.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi sweethearts, that's the 12__th__ chapter of WWYS. I was going to finish this tomorrow, but then I thought that you deserved to read it as soon as possible, because it's a real special one, so there it is. I hope you all like it and comment your opinions about it. __ All the rights go to Cassie Clare._

_Words count: 1.142._

"WHAT?" Jace said, and then the warlock and the shadowhunter started to narrate what happened, occulting their talk after that, of course. In the middle of the story, some discrete glances were exchanged between them. It was an agitated conversation, full of questions, which Alec answered with as much detail as possible and Magnus just described superficially. Needless to say that Jace was a little angry by Magnus's lack of concern, but in the end it all worked out very well. When they were over with the report, Clary debuted the shadowhunter's expression "By the Angel!". It was finally decided that they'd talk to the Silent Brothers about what could be done against those demons, and although Jace was kind of mad at Alec because he didn't say instantly about the demon attack (for which Alec apologized saying that it was "his second subject" and that he'd tell them about this after Jace's "little show"), he didn't ask anything or made any uncomfortable jokes when Alec said he was going to stay there a bit more, which was a big progress. _Love_, he thought, _that's why no one's really concerned if I will or won't stay here_. A moment later he could see Luke and Jocelyn leaving, embracing each other, Clary and Jace behind then, looking at each other with some caution, but clearly in love – that glow he knew in their eyes -, and Isabelle and Simon leaving obviously embarrassed – _As if I didn't know you're in love_, Alec thought, while the vampire glanced at her sister and then at him, giving an awkward goodbye and Isabelle just looked at him and Magnus with a predatory smile that, if translated, would mean _I'm going to have fun, just like you, so don't blame me_.

* * *

**Special request:** from this moment on, listen to Leona Lewis's cover to Celine Dion's song "The first time ever I saw your face" (Since I don't know how to put links in the chapters, I advise you to search it on youtube. I'm pretty sure there it is her cover of this song there.)

* * *

Then, that was it; the room was empty, except for a tall and beautiful warlock and him. He looked at Magnus with suavity, showing in his glance the many doubts he had. The man was there, leaning at the wall, his spiked hair perfectly right. He was looking at the window, the same one in which Alec was observing Magnus some hours ago, with the same melancholy the shadowhunter had in that time.

Alec observed Magnus once more – that was something he'd never get tired of doing – until he gathered the courage to remove Magnus from his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy walked to the warlock, standing right in front of him. Magnus seemed to be having a reverie (just like he was some hours ago). "_That's the worst thing about memories_: _you can never turn them off and what was worth just keeps showing to us, making we want to go back in time, with the knowledge that we can't, which ends up being the most painful torture to our souls." _That were Magnus's thoughts, until he realized that their history still could be written, when Alec's hand touched his arm and caused chills in each piece of his body.

The shadowhunter looked Magnus in the eyes, and then went down and up again, checking that body he knew so well. His eyes were shining as well as his mouth and his face were. That couldn't be something demonic. _No, that was something angelic, something human, something pure_. _Love_, he finally, after all this time, realized. That's why he didn't care about anything else in the world in that moment but Magnus. Magnus and his golden-green eyes, Magnus and his spiked hair, Magnus with his hands, touching Alec's face… _Touching my face… _Alec blinked, and then closed his eyes, immersing in that feeling. In that moment nothing else mattered. If he died right there, he wouldn't mind. All he cared about was Magnus's hands in his face; that was all he could feel – no desire, no insecurities, no doubts, nothing, just this. His fingers were caressing his face, and it felt like the warlock was touching his whole soul. Every movement with a wonderful precision, his touch so soft, traversing every line of his cheeks, his chin, his mouth. There he realized that no matter how many years or lives he had, he would never be able to forget this – his touch – and how it felt like.

Now Magnus's fingers were rounding his mouth, slowly, but sorely. This made Alec open his eyes, and look deep into Magnus's. The warlock kept rounding his mouth, which made Alec slightly shiver in desire. He took Magnus's hands from his mouth, caressing them and pulling him closer to say three words.

"I love you." He whispered and in this turn the warlock closed his eyes first. Alec closed his eyes too and pulled Magnus into a kiss, a small one, full of feelings. Not a sad one as the last one they've had. It was a simple kiss, just lips touching lips, but it was enough to bring life to both, and ignite a flame of desire that calmly settled between them, strong enough to make their hearts accelerate. Magnus touched Alec's waist. He, that used to be always pretty much intense in every way, was just remembering that feeling, of having Alec there, totally and undeniably with him, their lips meeting.

Alec broke the kiss with a bit of sadness – that wasn't just a normal kiss. It was a lot of things, of feelings, that both wanted to last forever. But still, the shadowhunter didn't fight this time the impulse to stroke the warlock's hair, which made Magnus close his eyes and lift his head. When he opened his eyes again, still feeling Alec's hand in his hair, he whispered, in response to Alec's last words.

"I love you too." Alec smiled, certainly having the time of his life, and gave him a peck. After that Magnus added, confident, - "Let's go to my apartment" – placing their foreheads against each other, both with the prettiest smiles they'd ever given.


End file.
